prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 4/@comment-108.181.251.179-20130104214734
Season 3b and finale: - Toby will die - Some crazy secret will be revealed about Alison - The Liars will disover that Ezra is an A-Team member Season 4a and fianle - Takes place in the six weeks after the finale (Throughout most of december 2011 and the first half of January 2012) - Leave off immediately after the season 3 finale - This time, an A-Team member won't be revealed, as then the show will drag out way too much - The liars confront face to face with Ali's killer (similar to the way they planned the confrontation with A in the greenhouse), and they will find a huge clue about Ali's killer (they won't actually see who it is via a black hoodie and bad lighting) - By now, Mona will be friends with the liars, but she can't say much because she is afraid that A will hurt her and the liars. - Throughout season 4a, they will track down Ali's whereabouts in the final days of her death. Season 4b (Takes place between mid-January 2012-to the end of early March 2012) - It will take place immediately after their confrontation with Ali's killer - Like season 4a, they will try to track down Alison's whereabouts before her death - Ezra, who was never arrested after his A reveal becuase the liars didn't tell anyone, will try to win Aria's heart back, Aria will say no. - A will become extra crazy throughout season 4. He/she goes to the limits when torturing the liars. - In the season 4 finale, Mona (who never actually knew who killed Ali despite her being A), helps the liars track down Ali's killer and what happened the day she died. When she fianlly figures out who did it, she texts the girls to meet her somewhere (simlar to what happened in the season 1 summer finale). Before Mona can say anything, A, who doesn't want the liars to figure out who it was, shoots Mona with a gun. Season 5a (Leaves off three weeks later, and takes place within two weeks. Therefore: Late March 2012-early April 2012) - It will take place three weeks after the season 4 fianle. Mona has now recovered from her coma (she survives the shooting). - Mona survives the shooting, and she claims that Lucas (who by now isn't a suspect) killed Alison. However, neither do Mona nor the liars realize that they are wrong. - Just like with what happened with Ian, the liars and Mona will obsess over pinning the murder on Lucas. The police will deny it due to lack of evidence. - Lucas will die in the season 5a fianle, and the final A-Team member will be revealed before Big A. Season 5b (takes place a one month after the season 5a finale, takes place between early May 2012-late May 2012) - The liars discover that A wanted to pin the murder on Lucas by giving them fake evidence so the liars will quit searching. - The liars continue searching therefore to find out what really happened to Alison - Ali's killer is supposedly revealed in the season 5 fianle, and unsucessfulyl attemps to kill the liar that figured it out first. Instead, Ali's killer dies. - The liars think they saw Alison - The Liars grauduate Season 6a (takes place throughout summer 2012) - The liars are determined to end this once and for all before they leave for college - They hatch a rather smart plan. They pretend to know that they found out who Big A is, and they make a deal with him/her to end this rather then going to the police. Big A agrees, but he/she remembers what happened with Mona in the greenhouse. The liars also remember this, so they decide to hire a messagner. - In the place of confrontation, Big A panics now that he/she knows that the liars didn't know who Big A really was, and that this was a scam to find out the truth. Big A doesn't know what to do, but he/she had a shovel with him/her, and he/seh uses this to kill the messanger. - Big A plants the liars' and Mona's DNA on the shovel - The police discover the man and the shovel with the liars' DNA on it, and it is revealed that this was the same shovel that killed Alison. The liars and Mona are arrested for Ali's murderer, and the police decide that the person who was revealed in seson 5 fianle to be Ali's killer isn't the real killer. Season 6b - Takes place one month later - The Liars and Mona are doing community service just like before in the season 2b (the shovel isn't enough evidence to have them charged) - The police assume that the liars and Mona killed Alison because they were jealous of her and wanted to take her down. They think that they killed the messanger because he presumably found out that they killed Ali. - Big A torments the liars even more, and he/she is a million times more dangerous then the little A's. - Courtney DiLaurentis is revealed. It turns out that Ali really did have a twin. - Courtney says that she is the real Alison, and that it was Courtney who died on September 1 2009. They all become friends. - In the season 6 finale, which is also the series finale, Ali reveals to the liars that Courtney was part of the A-Team (not the Big A) becuase Courtney hated Alison. She says that when Ali's murderer wanted to kill her, he/she must have killed Courtney by mistake. The other members of the A-Team thought that she was Courtney, and Ali had no choice but to be part of the A-Team. If not, Big A would have Ali killed if he/she found out who he/she is. Later, the liars, Mona and Ali (Ali and Mona have forgaven each other at this point) go to the Poconnos. The girls fall asleep for a couple of hours, and Mona, Emily and Hanna wake up to see Spencer, Aria and Ali gone Spencer returns and says that she thinks she heard Ali's scream. Suddenly, the three liars and Mona notice that the room is locked and they find a letter slid under the door. It turns out that ARIA IS THE BIG A. She did it all because she felt that Ali was a bitch, and was also mad at Ali for blackmailing Aria to tell her mom about Byran's affair. She became A to get revenge on Ali for being a bitch and the liars for not doing anything about it. Also, Aria was the one who killed Courtney. Aria tries to burn them down, and the liars and Mona try to escape. They find a secret door, but in it they see Ali tied up with duck tape over her mouth, and beside her is Courtney's remains! Ali, Mona and the Liars escape the house. Aria dies in the fire. All five of the girls go to the same college, and Alison, Mona, Emily, Spencer and Hanna live happily everafter as best friends.